It is a common and well-known practice to close a filled container at its container opening with a container closure that is simultaneously also provided with a security element. This assures the quality and originality of the product and is therefore referred to henceforth as either the “originality-security element” or the “tamper-evident band.”
When a container is closed mechanically, the originality-security element interlocks on the container so that it is only possible to open the container and/or the container closure by detaching the originality-security element from the closure and/or destroying the element. As a result, the opening of the container is indicated with relative certainty.
In the case of a container closure that can be processed mechanically, in particular in the case of cap-type closures for bottles or similar containers, the originality-security element usually comprises a quality or originality-security ring that is provided, for example, on the open side of the cap-type container closure or of the closure body. On application of the container closure to a container, for example when the container closure in the form of a screw closure is screwed on, the security ring engages from behind in the area of the container's opening and/or on its neck in an interlocking manner.
In the case of screw closures for mechanical closure of containers, it is known to produce the originality-security ring and the closure body of the container closure in a single piece and to provide at least one ring-shaped predetermined break-line between the originality-security ring and the closure body. It is also known to design the originality-security ring in such a way that it consists of several ring segments that are connected to each other by pre-determined breaking sections separated by predetermined break-lines. The predetermined break-lines and sections are, for example, formed by reducing the material thickness and/or by perforation. As a result, opening the container closure not only detaches the originality-security ring from the closure cap, but also damages it.
Since originality-security elements are thus constructively designed such that they are destroyed when stressed, it is difficult to completely prevent security elements from sometimes being damaged during the mechanical closure of containers. This leads to irritation and complaints both from retailers in the trade and from consumers. It also leads to increased costs. Damage of this kind to the originality-security elements is thus undesirable.